the_official_regiversian_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Vamoire Immercikor Caedistein
Vamoire Immercikor Caedistein, (pronounced Vamwer Ehmersikor Cadestayne) better known simply as Vamoire, is a pure-blood fanguine and of Immercikurs bloodline. He is a power-hungry viscount who resides in a castle in the sides of Mount Dakath, and is a recurring and dangerous villain. Modified and enhanced magically and materialistically, Vamoire stands superior to most other fanguines. Brief Description On the side of Corruptus, Vamoire is a conceited, megalomaniac narcissist, with a greedy view of golde and prestige. Being a determined small lord in his own personal ways in the remote land of Dark Lakarth, he has an extremely avaricious aim for wealth and power, and takes destructive, forcible and often exaggerated attempts to gain them. Because of this, he has oftentimes crossed paths with other fanguines such as Vareena, Sasha, less often with the city hunter Fang, and other rivals. Recently, his wealth, power and land expansion plans has caught the unforeseen attention of Dark Blade himself. Nonetheless, Vamoire appears to play well in their affairs, earning him a place in Dark Blade's hostis galleria. Biography Physical Appearance and Apparel Personality Moral Will Relationships Powers, Skills and Abilities Vamoire has all the usual abilities innate of those of normal fanguines. However, Vamoire, being a materialistic, has plundered and collected dozens of mystical items and artifacts, which in turn, has magnified his usual fanguine abilities, as well as giving him a few, but new. He has also self-trained for hundreds of years, making him a proficient fighter as well. Dark Magic: Vamoire is a dark magic master, having learned over 500 dark spells. While he has complimented both his physical attacks with his magic, Vamoire sometimes prefers hand-to-hand combat, seeing it as "ineludibly invigorating" and "more ferocious". Necromancy: Vamoire has an odd obsessive interest of bringing back life within necromancy. He has raised over a million corpses during his reign and most of these undead beings he had incorporated into his army. His necromancy is also responsible for antagonizing a few heroes, such as reviving The Shifter but into a draug'r. Faster Speed: Vamoire is twice as fast as a normal fanguine, so hence his fighting speed is doubled. This has allowed him to take this to an advantage to compensate for his comparatively weak super strength against physically strong opponents. Vamoire was able to confuse and stun Dark Blade for a time after repeatedly punching him in the chest and immediately into other areas of his body, although the hits themselves weren't painful enough for Dark Blade himself. The Gaze of Trance: Vamoire can sometimes seemingly mesmerize other people, including other fanguines, into doing often fatal biddings, such as telling them to commit suicide, kill their loved ones, rip their jaws open, etc. Fortunately, Vamoire has used this power less often, considering its danger too hazardous. However, characters who had been known to have decent control over their physical body can be only partially affected. They are not actually hypnotized, but rather Vamoire uses his Gaze of Trance to allow their bodies to do his biddings, even if the person's mind is conscious. A notable instance is when Vamoire halts Dark Blade just before he proceeds to lunge at him, and orders him to kneel, which Dark Blade tries to resist but succumbs much to the hero's surprise. Hand of Leprosy: One of Vamoire's feared powers. Once Vamoire touches any part of a living mortal, leprosy immediately is born in that area, and spreads to other parts of the body at alarming rates until the entire body has been leprosized. Vamoire however can choose to deactivate this power, so to touch people he wouldn't wish to hurt or leprosize. Some characters are immune to this touch, however, typically if they are not corporeal or their bodies consist of something other than flesh or not at all flesh. Lethal Tongue: Vamoire's tongue has mysteriously been laden with a poison-like substance which is fatal towards unarmored mortals, leaving faint red spots in the affected part of the skin which slowly bulges downwards the skin itself until it softens and finally pierces itself with a malignant tumor-like bone, causing inoperable damage that eventually "kills" off the skin, causing it to wither and eventually become ash itself. This poisonous substance that is found naturally in malevolent supernatural creatures originating from Saelkarth has been named 'Demarcelin' by Commander Wolf, the name itself deriving from the Latin word demarcesco, meaning "wither". Other extraterrestrial creatures have similar tongues or tongue-like organs, either having the exact poison or a similar one yet to be named. Sharper Claws: Due to his multiple quests to be supreme above all other fanguines, Vamoire has sharpened his claws magically to the point that they could penetrate metal, Yzzite, and nearly other minerals, and his claws were even known to scratch titanium and diamond. His claws turn more powerful in his outrage form, despite not changing much in appearance aside from looking stained with blood. Enhanced Detronix Shockwave Yell: Vamoire's detronix yell has been known to be louder and more powerful than those of normal fanguines, as seen when a group of fanguines help blockthe Gevaudian King's way by detronix screaming, Vamoire himself arrives on the scene and does his yell, and the yell was clearly forceful enough to completely leave the Gevaudian King flying into a wall, whilst the others were just able to slow or stop the lycan king in his tracks. If in his outrage form, Vamoire's detronix yell will almost deafen anyone, and even cause internal bleeding inside the ears. Supernatural Healing Factor: Like most fanguines, Vamoire is given the ability to heal extremely fast, any scratches or wounds of any size disappearing in a mere matter of seconds, depending on how deep the wound is. The deepest wound takes about 2 and a half minutes to heal. Magical/Spell Immunity: Vamoire appears to be able to absorb direct hits from projectiles from a staff or any magically powered weapon, and resistant to some spells, notably the poison spells directed upon him. He is still vulnerable to some disturbances such as the phobia dust of Lady Phobia, the soul-eating of Vordwrath, and the Artaru spells of Annabelle The Witch. Instantaneous Reflexes: Vamoire's reflexes are naturally fast-paced, allowing him to dodge most hits and attacks directed on him, and think of the best option in real-time even while under tremendous stress. Enhanced Immune System: Vamoire has (greedily) magically improved his health and immunity further, making him nonchalantly resistant to most diseases, though ironically, he catches a cold one time. Paranormal Regeneration: When Vamoire is in his outrage form, Vamoire will seemingly never stop regenerating from any sort of damage inflicted. Not even a bisected body, damaged mind, destroyed body or a completely detonated head will halt him completely, only regenerating the lost parts supernaturally by allowing blackish, soul-like liquid elements to fill the space originally occupied by the lost part, and begins to turn to flesh and become that part. Enhanced Strength: Although his strength is far below that of stronger individuals such as Dark Blade, Anathemous or other robust characters, Vamoire is among the strongest of the fanguine race in terms of physical strength. Unlike most other fanguines which cannot lift such heavy load, Vamoire was seen breaking a sturdy wall with his mere fists whilst in his attempt to kill Vursuwa in his castle, which normal fanguines clearly are incapable of. His strength becomes greater once he is in his outrage form. Robust Durability: Merely a thrust of a Holy Blade, a sprinkle of holy water, a powerful hit, or exposure to sunlight cannot simply turn Vamoire into ashes (literally), unlike other fanguines. Flight: Vamoire appears to be one of the fanguines with the actual ability of flight; the normal fanguines only appear to fly, though they are actually mega jumping. Vamoire appears to fly more frequently during his outrage form. Supernatural Sight: While most normal fanguines can only see clearly in the dark, Vamoire's eyesight has been known to be able to do more, such as checking an area for presence of ore, minerals or magical items, distinguishing some illusions, break a language code by merely reading it, and he has sometimes seemingly been able to see through or behind objects at certain times. Whether he was merely guessing or having other unknown optical powers is unknown. Anomaly Disruption Detection: Vamoire has the ability to sense disturbances, even from afar, although these are only limited to supernatural and magical disturbances. Hyper Endurance Vamoire is able to absorb a surplus of attacks before either giving out or becoming outraged. Power Proportion Vamoire's power proportion appears to be at Stage 17, due to a goblin slave's claim that his power probability was somewhere in-between 320,000 pz to 350,000 pz. In Outrage form, Vamoire's power proportion exceeds the Stage Thirtiefourth and is approximately 1,000,100 pz. Strength Level Vamoire is among the strongest of the fanguines. Nonetheless, it is still insignificant, as the only weight achievable by the strongest fanguine is roughly only 60 tons, a miniscule compared to stronger persons which have lifted over 160 tons or even 400 megatons. Weaknesses Sunlight Exposure: Like all fanguines, Vamoire is negatively affected by the light of any star, albeit he will hold longer until he finally succumbs to being burnt in the light. It takes a matter of days for Vamoire to be burnt under a normal sun, but under a holy star, Vamoire begins to burn the moment he is exposed. Thus, taking advantage of this unique ability, Vamoire has been able to do countless of things under Etharius, which other fanguines would otherwise not do. It has never been told how prolonged exposure to sunlight would do to Vamoire. Garlic: Just like the other fanguines, Vamoire will be affected by garlic. However, he will not actually be hurt; he is simply allergic and repulsed by its "horrendous" smell. Being exposed to garlic for too long will cause Vamoire to faint. Golde Stake: If normal fanguines are poor against wooden stakes blessed with water, this supernaturally modified Vamoire will stand weak against golde stakes. The stakes need not even penetrate his heart for it to take effect. Seeing his own Gaze of Trance: Apparently discovered by Nightcore, Vamoire can be affected by his own Gaze of Trance. While many believe this trick was impossible for fanguines could never see their own reflection, Vamoire had seen himself in The Magical Pool as a last-resort trick of Nightcore (The Magical Pool allowed creatures without a reflection to see their reflection.), and had fallen unto his own stare while he was using it. He has remained in catatonic state since for nearly six months. Holy Water: While the effect of holy water on Vamoire is reduced, Vamoire can still feel sharp pain whenever he has contact with holy water, and like the effects of sunlight, Vamoire will seemingly burn, as water vapor comes out of him and he is noticeably redder. Prolonged exposure to holy water can potentially damage his organs, notably his liver, and can result in killing him. Various Superstitious Rituals: Because fanguines are known to haunt (or rather, hunt) religious, ancient and/or primitive tribes residing around Saelkarth, these tribes in retaliation devised and founded a number of superstitious beliefs and rituals with the help of an oracle. This has proven true for Vamoire, as he had to cancel his assault upon the presumed last remaining Elven tribe situated by Saelkarth's outskirts, as he and his army had been disturbed and magically disabled by the rituals the Elvens had performed. Quotes Trivia